Present invention embodiments relate to stream computing and, in particular, to adjusting stream computing environments by controlling tuples within the streaming data.
Generally, stream computing processes continuously flowing or streaming data. Consequently, stream computing is most appropriate where there are very large volumes of streaming data that need to be processed in very short amounts of time. For example, stream processing enables the development and execution of applications that process information in data streams. In addition, stream computing enables continuous and fast analysis of massive volumes of moving data to help improve the speed of business insight and decision-making.
Stream processing application graphs are generally made up of: (1) operators that apply some logic to a stream input and generate a stream output; (2) streams that carry data from one operator to another; and (3) tuples, which are segments of data that flow through a stream. Each tuple has a set of attribute name value pairs. These application graphs typically operate in stream processing environments that are flexible, such that the environment can adapt or adjust to the applications operating in the environment. However, often, the environment only adjusts in response to a problem, not in anticipation of a problem. Consequently, a stream computing environment may experience delays or other performance issues when processing loads or flows moving therethrough.